


Forbidden

by aylixgreen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylixgreen/pseuds/aylixgreen
Kudos: 3





	Forbidden

Title: Forbidden  
Challenge: Hate Is…   
Word Count: 100 words.  
Characters/Pairings: SB/SS, vaguely.   
Author's Comments: My first drabble ever! Please Review. Also, the 'Hate Is' challenge came from [info]sirius100.

He wasn't sure when it all changed. He just woke up one morning with the realization that things were different. No longer were his illicit longings for green eyes and soft curves, nor for petite and delicate beauty. Suddenly all he could think of was brooding intelligence and dark mystery. He awoke sweaty and aching, visions of long-fingered hands and thin lips lingering throughout the day. When the Marauders played pranks, he took the lead, and ruined his chance for happiness. Dark eyes filled with pain, and he knew…  
Hate is what you tell yourself when the alternatives are unacceptable.


End file.
